Shattered Sight
"Shattered Sight" is the tenth episode of Season Four of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Scott Nimerfro and Tze Chun; and directed by Gwyneth Horder-Payton. It is the seventy-sixth episode of the series overall, and premiered on December 7, 2014. Synopsis Storybrooke is in a state of chaos with all the residents under the Snow Queen’s Spell of Shattered Sight at each other’s throats. Emma and Elsa race against the clock to free themselves of the ribbons and take down the Snow Queen and her curse. David can only watch when Regina clashes with Mary Margaret in an epic battle. Meanwhile, Gold gathers Belle and Henry as he prepares to leave town forever, and Will Scarlet looks to square his tab with Hook. Kristoff’s thick-headedness leads Anna to a heartwarming discovery.http://www.abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr71215.html Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha as Will Scarlet *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Scott Michael Foster as Kristoff *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Elizabeth Lail as Anna *Elizabeth Mitchell as the Snow Queen *Abby Ross as young Emma *Rebecca Wisocky as Madame Faustina Co-Starring *Faustino Di Bauda as Walter *Michael Coleman as Happy *David-Paul Grove as Doc *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Gabe Khouth as Mr. Clark *Mig Macario as Bashful *Ilias Webb as Kevin Uncredited *Bailey Herbert as young Helga* *Pascale Hutton as Gerda* *Sally Pressman as Helga* *Brighton Sharbino as young Ingrid* *Ava Marie Telek as young Gerda* *Timothy Webber as The Apprentice* *Unknown baby as Neal Nolan Trivia Production Notes *The title card features a blizzard. Event Chronology *The Land Without Magic flashback with the Snow Queen in Boston takes place in 1982, immediately after "Smash the Mirror" and the year before "Welcome to Storybrooke". *The Land Without Magic flashbacks with Ingrid and young Emma take place in 1999, the year after "Breaking Glass" and two years before "Tallahassee". *The flashback where the Snow Queen arrives in Storybrooke takes place in November 2001, after or around the same time as "Save Henry", and before "Pilot". *Another Storybrooke flashback takes place in November 2011, some time between Emma's first days in Storybrooke in "The Thing You Love Most" and Sheriff Graham's death in "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter". *The present day Storybrooke events take place after "Fall". Cultural References Disney *Mary Margaret snidely remarks, "Still want to sing "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah"?, a reference to the famous song from Song of the South. *About Arendelle, David says, "The whole place is frozen!", a reference to the movie. Popular Culture *Young Emma makes references to Harry Potter, the title character of J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. Videos 4x10 - Shattered Sight - Promo 4x10 - Shattered Sight - Promo 2 4x10 - Shattered Sight - Sneak Peek 1 4x10 - Shattered Sight - Sneak Peek 2 References